1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a spectacle frame, and more particularly to an optical lens securer device for efficiently and securely mounting a pair of temples and a bridge to a pair of eyeglass lenses to construct a rimless spectacles.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional rimless spectacles comprises two optical lenses, a bridge having two ends directly mounted to two inner sides of the lenses respectively, and two side extensions mounted to two outer sides of the lenses for coupling with two temples respectively. A conventional lens-mounting construction for the side extension, for example, generally incorporates with a secure joint to securely connect each of the side extensions with the respective lenses. The secure joint comprises a fastening bolt rearwardly extended from a side extension, which is mounted on a front side of the lens to slidably insert through a circular through hole formed at the outer edge portion of the lens, and a locking nut is arranged to screw on a tail of the fastening bolt to firmly hold the lens between the side extension and the locking nut, so as to securely mount the side extension on the lens. However, due to the size of the fastening bolt, the circular through hole on the lens must be substantially enlarged to fit the fastening bolt. In addition, a tearing force may be created around the circumferential edge of the circular through hole to crack the lens while a screwing force is applied on the locking nut.
FIG. 1 illustrates an improved secure joint which does not require any screwing for lens mounting connection. Such secure joint has two through holes formed on the outer edge portion of the lens and comprises two locking pins rearwardly extended from the side extension and a fastener having two pin sockets, wherein the fastener is mounted at a rear side of the lens to insert the two pin sockets into the two through holes respectively such that the side extension is then mounted on the front side of the lens to insert the two locking pins into the pint sockets respectively. However, such secure joint has several drawbacks.
Since the thickness of a short-sight lens is gradually increased at the outer edge portion thereof and the thickness of a long-sight lens is gradually decreased at the outer edge portion thereof, the two through holes have different lengths and the two pin sockets must be shaped in different lengths to fit the through holes corresponding to their positions on the lens. It is known that the thickness of the lens is configured the degree of the wearer wherein the thicker lens of the spectacles is constructed for the wearer having higher degree of vision. Therefore, the pin sockets must be custom made to fit the various thickness of the lens that highly increases the manufacturing costs of the spectacles. In other words, such secure joint is preferred for the lens having a predetermined thickness, generally 600 degrees or less for short-sight lens.
Furthermore, the distance between the two though holes on the lens must be set equal to the distance between the two locking pins on the side extension. In other words, the through holes must be correctly formed on the lens for the pin sockets of the fastener inserting thereinto respectively so as to coincide with the locking pins of side extension.
In addition, the mounting configuration of the secure joint must be very precise. The size of each of the through holes must fit the respective pin socket inserted thereinto while each of the locking pins must be sized and shaped to fit into the respective pin socket. In other words, the pin socket must be precisely made that the size and shape of the pin socket is coincident with the respective through hole and the locking pin.
Therefore, the assembly by the arrangement of the pin and socket attachment involves multiple precise parts and is thus expensive in production.
Therefore, the assembly of the optical lenses and the rimless frame with such secure joints may not suitable to be carried in the optical retail shops of the optical clinics of the opt must generally be carried in the spectacles company""s own opticians or laboratories.
A main object of the present invention is to provide an optical lens securer device for spectacles, which is adapted for securely mounting optical lenses with a coupling member of spectacles such as a temple and a bridge.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an optical lens securer device for spectacles, which comprises an elongated locking member inserting into a through slot formed on a lens at one side thereof to fasten with a locking holder at an opposed side of the lens so as to provide a secure attachment for the lens.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an optical lens securer device for spectacles, wherein the attachment operation is simple as a tie-and-lock attachment to the lens by slidably inserting the locking member into the locking holder through the through slot, so that the assembly of the lenses and the frame can be carried by the spectacles retailers or optical clinics themselves that substantially minimizes the assembly and manufacturing cost thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an optical lens securer device for spectacles, which is specifically designed for all kinds of rimless spectacles having various thicknesses. The protruding tail portion of the locking arm of the locking member is arranged to be cut with respect to the thickness of the lens so that the optical lens securer device of the present invention is a universal securer device to mount the coupling member to the lens for the rimless spectacles.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an optical lens securer device for spectacles, which successfully provides an economic and efficient solution for attaching the coupling member to the lens to form a set of rimless spectacles.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a spectacle device, comprising:
an optical lens having a through slot;
a spectacle frame having a coupling portion; and
an optical lens securer device, comprising:
a locking holder, having a locking groove defining therethrough, extended from the coupling portion of the spectacle frame, wherein the locking holder is mounted on the optical lens at a position that the locking groove is aligned with the through slot; and
a locking member comprising a holding base and a locking arm extended therefrom to securely insert into the locking groove through the through slot so as to connect the optical lens between the holding base and the locking holder for securely attaching the spectacle frame to the optical lens.
These and other objectives, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, the accompanying drawings, and the appended claims.